


At First Glance

by misura



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At First Glance

She's a pretty girl in a wet dress, a wet girl in a pretty dress, a pretty wet girl in a dress that leaves her arms bare (and such pretty arms they are) and if he's going to get involved, it should really only be to help _himself_ , but the mind is weak where the body is weak, also, and while he's always been good at being sneaky, he's never been particularly good at being treacherous, exactly.

A trade, then: he'll keep her in the dress (it _clings_ ) and he'll deliver her someplace where there's people who'll see neither the dress nor the girl nor the prettiness of either.

He'll have a nice cup of clear conscience after, and feel just perfectly fine.


End file.
